The Way of the Force
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are called in to guide a Jedi Master who has lost his way, leaving his padawan doubting her place among the Jedi. The Force guides Qui-Gon to take responsibility of another padawan despite the council's objections, and Obi-Wan must face the splitting of his Master's attention as well as growing feelings for his new friend. Takes place pre-TPM.
1. Chapter 1

"Master, why does the council deem it necessary to have four Jedi at this negotiation? Seems like overkill." Obi-Wan remarked, watching their surroundings skim past the transport's windows before fixing his master in his clear blue gaze.

"At best, these negotiations will move swiftly due to our influence. At worst, there will be bigger problems on our plates."

Obi-Wan frowned and waited for Qui-Gon to elaborate, a practiced technique after their few years together.

"The council suspects an issue with Master Drum and his apprentice." Qui-Gon said when he saw that his apprentice wouldn't be satisfied with a vague answer.

"That's a serious accusation, Master. Do you think that the Dark Side has something to do with it?"

"The Dark Side clouds everything. We will need to think for ourselves and listen to the living Force when we can hear it."

Obi-Wan continued to look outside, meditating on what he'd just learned. He'd never met Master Drum or his apprentice before, only heard of their skill in negotiating from others at the temple. Master Drum spoke hundreds of languages, making him a valuable asset in delicate times as these.

"What do you know of his young apprentice?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Nothing, Master. I assume we may have been younglings together at the temple, but the acquaintance goes no further, so far as I am aware."

"Master Yoda implied that she is coming to terms with knighthood and is struggling without her Master's care of the matter. I have been tasked with guiding her without overstepping."

"I see. I will offer my assistance as well." Obi-Wan replied.

"Making landing soon, sirs." The Pilot's voice came from the front of the ship. The thick forest of the planet began to thin as buildings cropped up out of the rocky terrain. The landing pad jutted out of a large building built like a tree house, with balconies encircling its entire front. There was very little movement around the area, Obi-Wan noticed.

"There's Master Drum's apprentice waiting for us." Qui-Gon pointed, looking at the small robed figure waiting on the dock for them.

"Let the negotiations begin." Obi-Wan replied.

* * *

The Padawan greeted them with the customary bow, which was returned. "Greetings Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi. I am Padawan Thy'la. Master Drum is expecting you in his quarters."

"Greetings, Padawan." Qui-Gon said. "Please lead the way."

Obi-Wan took his time in observing their companion as they moved inside to meet the other Master, entering a rocky outcrop and beginning to scale a circular staircase up many levels. She was small, delicate featured, with her blonde waves tacked up in several delicate buns. She moved gracefully and temperately. Of her connection to the Force, he could sense a surprisingly open and vulnerable connection that he was careful not to intrude upon. She did not have the same shields that Qui-Gon and others had encouraged him to keep.

The same was not true of Master Drum. As soon as they entered his quarters Obi-Wan's sense of the Force was met with a cold wall of shields, emanating from the imposing presence of the tall Master Drum.

"Greetings, Master Drum." Qui-Gon said. "It has been many moons."

"Greetings, Master Jinn. I am sorry for you and your padawan, but there has been some mistake. I have negotiations with the Bereens under control."

"The council would disagree. They believe you and your padawan are in over your heads." Qui-Gon replied cooly. Obi-Wan could tell that his master was watching the other master's behavior carefully. He looked over to the other padawan, who was standing with her hands in her robes and studying the floor carefully. Her Force connection was swirling with unease and emotion.

"The council is mistaken. I have just finished details on a treaty to bring them into the Republic. I have utmost confidence it will be accepted."

"Very well. We will stay until the negotiations are complete, since you have such confidence they will be over quickly. My Padawan is beginning work on the Sha'ra lightsaber technique and could use opportunity to spar with another at his level. Surely you could permit them train while you are finishing negotiations?"

At mention of her person, Padawan Thy'la looked up in surprise. Master Drum's lip curled.

"My padawan will not be of much use, she struggles with basic lightsaber technique. But you may do as you wish, simply keep the children out from underfoot."

Padwan Thy'la's cheeks flamed and she looked down at her feet. Obi-Wan was taken aback by the other master's words, and he could feel the animosity bubbling under Qui-Gon's mild countenance. His Master looked like he had something else to say, but instead inclined his head in a barely polite bow and turned to leave. The bow was not reciprocated.

"Allow me to show you to your accomodations." Padawan Rose said once they were out of the tense room. "The Bereen people have been kind enough to allow us this entire wing of the building for our various functions. Our accommodations are on the opposite side."

They walked in silence for some time, taking several turns and another short staircase up. Out the windows they were well above the treeline now.

"Tell us about the Bereen. They hardly seem threatening, yet the senate is very interested in their republic participation." Qui-Gon said.

"The planet's core is rife with valuable metals. The senate has requested a generous treatise in order to use the resources for production in the capital."

"Greed. The primary drive of the bureaucrats. What of the Bereen culture? How will the appropriation of resources affect the population?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. Master Drum did not perform a cultural and ecological survey before moving ahead with the negotiations."

Qui-Gon stopped short. "No surveying? What was his reasoning for failing to follow the guidelines?"

"I do not know." Padawan Thy'la said sadly. "Since he has been too busy to continue our training, I have been conducting what research I can. But without my Master's approval I cannot send my findings to the senate or the temple. I'm afraid that his vision has been clouded recently."

Obi-Wan could practically hear the puzzle pieces shifting around in Qui-Gon's brain. This revelation was concerning to say the least, it gave him a bad feeling. Padawan Thy'la's Force connection was overwhelmed by anxiety as she watched Qui-Gon think.

"Padawan, what is your name?" He asked softly.

"Rose Thy'la, Master." She replied.

"You have done good here, and your instincts are to be trusted. We have been sent because the Council suspects that something is off about this negotiation. Obi-Wan and I will get to the bottom of this."

"Thank you, Master." Rose said, once again looking at the ground. "It is my hope that my master's vision becomes clear through your guidance."

"Show me where I may meditate, and take Obi-Wan to his rooms. I must also brief the council before we go any further."

"Yes, Master." Rose bowed.

They continued down the smooth stone hallway, their path dimply lit by the natural light filtering in. There was very little artificial list source in the architecture, and Obi-Wan could see simple fireplaces in the rooms they passed. There was a library, a bathing room, and a wide open space with a table and chairs.

"I have been using this space for my meditations, Master Jinn. I find that the open view of the terrain channels the living Force. Your chambers will be adjacent, through that arch. Obi-Wan and I will be through the next arch over."

"Where does Master Drum sleep?" Qui-Gon asked. "He does not share accommodations with his padawan?"

Rose flushed and shook her head. "He prefers to sleep in his office, where we met with him."

"Obi-Wan, you are free to stay with Padawan Thy'la though my door will also be open to you both." Qui-Gon said. "I do not seek out barriers between myself and my students."

"Yes, master." Both padawans replied. Qui-Gon disappeared into his quarters, leaving them to theirs.

"I hope the disparity between genders does not disturb you." Rose said evenly. "I had thought it suitable that the padawans keep quarters together, leaving the masters free to their work. The room is larger in size, unsuitable to just one individual."

"I trust your judgement, padawan. I will be fine no matter where I sleep."

Rose nodded quickly and then proceeded through the doorway to their quarters. It was modestly decorated, with two bed rolls laid out in the middle of the space. A meditation pallet was thoughtfully laid out next to one of them, and a stack of books was gently shelved next to the other. A fireplace and a large unglassed window bracketed the ends.

"The window leads to the balcony of this level, which also connects to Master Jinn's quarters. The Bereen believe that open spaces allow for freedom of movement, and the climate is temperate enough to support the open doorways."

"Are there any natural predators?" Obi-Wan asked. Rose shook her head in reply.

"There are many native species in the jungle, but the most that have come into the settled area are the birds and a few lumpuku cats, which are harmless and good for pest control."

"And how soon does it get dark?" Obi-Wan moved to look out over the balcony. "With little natural lighting I imagine activity stops early."

"Correct. It will be dark in approximately 3 hours. I will serve you our dinner soon and then retire to my meditation."

"Will you see your master again?" Obi-Wan asked. Rose shook her head again.

"I see very little of him. He will give me my tasks for the day and dismiss me once finished. I will meditate alone."

"Forgive me, one more question. Has it always been that way? Or only recently?"

Rose's eyes fixed on the floor once more and her Force connection was a wash of unhappiness.

"My master was a great teacher of the Force. He has lost sight of his path since these negotiations began, and I can do little but wait for resolution." She said.

"I'm sorry that I pressed. You are doing well with what must be a stressful situation." Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you, padawan Kenobi. Allow me to take my leave and prepare our meal." She said. He gave her a respectful bow which she returned. He turned to look out on the jungle once more, brow creasing in worry. He had a bad feeling about this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Forgive me, I did not take note of any food sensitivities since you both are humanoid. I serve simple meals as a rule."

Padawan Thy'la was blushing and twisting her hands, obviously disturbed by the simplicity of the meal.

"I take simple meals as a rule." Qui-Gon said, setting the teapot and three cups from his bag on the table.

"Oh, water." Rose said, scooting into the kitchen area and returning with a hot kettle. "I am grateful to have tea once again, my master has not replenished our stores since we ran out."

Qui-Gon made a noise through his nose that clearly meant disgust. Obi-Wan suppressed a smile. The day Qui-Gon failed to have his tea satchel was the day the orbits of the planets ceased.

Rose sat at the table but made no move to eat, watching Qui-Gon intently. Obi-Wan followed her lead. The custom of letting the master touch his food before the padawan could eat was archaic but apparently followed by Master Drum.

Qui-Gon poured tea in each of their cups then noticed the two sets of eyes on him.

"For Force's sake, please eat." He said, waving a hand at the table. Obi-Wan moved his spoon into his bowl of grains but noticed that the other padawan didn't move a muscle until Qui-Gon took his first bite.

They ate in silence, passing Qui-Gon's spices or the kettle as needed. The simple grains and bread was plain yet filling. At the conclusion of the meal, Obi-Wan made to take his own bowl to the kitchen, but Rose scooped up the dishes and completed the task before he could. He looked at Qui-Gon, whose eyebrow was cocked.

Rose returned with a sliced Umbuntu fruit and pot of honey. Obi-Wan's mouth watered in response. Once again, Rose waited, eyes fixed on his master. This time Qui-Gon took a piece of fruit quickly, watching the two padawans eat the rest. When it was gone, Rose took the plate again and did not return. The sound of the kitchen fresher running and the dishes rattled wafted out after her.

"Master, I admit I am uncomfortable." Obi-Wan said in a low voice. He had no idea what he should be doing to help.

"As am I. Padawan Thy'la's behavior is strange, and feels born of fear." Qui-Gon said, pouring another cup of tea for all three of them.

"Should I assist with the dishes? I was going to offer but she just..."

"Wait and see, I have a feeling we may find out more information soon."

Presently, the other padawan emerged, wiping at the front of her robes with an unhappy expression on her face.

"Forgive me, Master. I have stained my tunic. I'll change at once."

"No need." Qui-Gon said. "I do not follow rigid rules and it is only water. Please sit."

"Um." Rose looked unhappy, but sat anyways.

"If you saw our combined laundry at the temple, you would think us guilty of rolling in the mud of Dafoor." Obi-Wan said good-naturedly.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I am accustomed to strict routine." Rose said quietly. "Master Drum thrives in cleanliness and order."

"And what do you thrive in?" Qui-Gon asked, maybe a little too directly.

"Um." Rose said again. "I'm not sure of that question, Master."

They all studied the table in front of them for a moment while Qui-Gon reassessed the situation. The birdsong outside was beginning to quiet as the sky outside turned from blue to a lavender color. Through the Force it was blatantly obvious that their companion was unhappy, but Obi-Wan was going to wait for his master to make his plans known before he tried reaching out.

"I perhaps began my questions too directly, my apologies. I can sense through the Force that your connection with your master is unsound and wish to assist without overstepping my boundaries. Perhaps we could discuss your studies and decide on some lessons to take your mind of the negotiations?"

Obi-Wan was impressed with his master's agile turn of the conversation. It visibly relaxed the other padawan and turned the conversation in a productive direction, which he suspected would gain her trust.

"My master is disappointed with my saber work and linguistics, I also fail his standard of diplomacy and customs. I began to study piloting and mechanics but was discouraged by my master. I have not studied beyond the basics of sciences or mathematics at his insistence."

Qui-Gon's anger blazed out of the Force like an ion cannon, and Obi-Wan felt his own emotions follow a similar path. The other padawan's entire dialogue had been one long disqualification of her skills, not to mention the level of neglect demonstrated by her master was unacceptable.

Rose had also felt Qui-Gon's emotions in the Force and had a fist over her mouth. She looked like a frightened animal across the table, flinching away from a predator.

"Forgive me, I had left my emotions unguarded. I feel no anger at you, padawan." Qui-Gon was back under control, reaching out an open hand across the table. The other padawan looked at him warily without relaxing.

"You've experienced anger directed at you." Obi-Wan said quietly. "Your reaction is clear on your face."

"Forgive me." Rose said, ducking her head and allowing her short blonde hair to cover her eyes, schooling her face into a mask of calm.

"We will continue this discussion at a later point, I think that we are all tired and could use the time before resting to meditate on the living Force." Qui-Gon said, pushing his chair back from the table. Obi-Wan followed, collecting the tea things. Rose didn't move as Qui-Gon swept into his quarters and Obi-Wan exited to rinse the cups in the kitchen fresher, and hadn't moved when he returned. Obi-Wan could feel the unhappiness rolling off her and decided he would keep company until something else happened. He sat back in his chair and studied the ceiling, thinking on what mantra to choose for the evening.

Qui-Gon emerged from his quarters in search of the clean cups and teapot and sighed heavily seeing the two padawans.

"Padawan Thy'la, you have not been given a reprimand. Begin your meditations in either your quarters or mine, and focus on self-construction. I suggest a dynamic position and positive mantra. Obi-Wan, you have the same instructions."

"Yes, master." They replied in unison, but Rose didn't move until Qui-Gon made his exit. Obi-Wan made to follow his Master, but changed course when he saw the other padawan in a moment of indecision.

"I am comfortable meditating in any location, but perhaps you might show me where you take your meditations."

Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon was listening to the exchange, could feel his master's approval at his navigation of the situation.

"On the deck." Rose replied. She led him through their room to the deck, and Obi-Wan followed with the meditation mat she had left for him.

"The jungle is lovely in this light." Obi-Wan said approvingly.

"I find the view connects me to the living Force, gives my meditation and stances balance." Rose said. Her personal mat was already laid out on the deck nearby. She assumed one of the basic dynamic positions taught to initiates and began to flow with the Force. Obi-Wan took his own space and began in the same fashion. He was staggered by the amount of raw Force energy flowing through his companion's open connection, it was unlike he'd seen in a padawan learner.

Obi-Wan racked his brains for a positive mantra to begin reciting, and felt Qui-Gon's energy join them on the deck, obviously drawn to the strong energy flowing from the other padawan. Through their bond he could feel a complex amalgamation of emotions bound up in intense thought, before his master sat on the deck and began to meditate himself.

Obi-Wan turned his gaze inward and began his mantra: I am connected to the living Force, through it I feel all things. My bond grows stronger with the living breath. I remain connected.

As the mantra settled in, Obi-Wan felt his concern and anxiety ebb away, replaced only by the breath of the living Force.

* * *

A scream shattered the Bereen night. Obi-Wan was sitting up with his lightsaber in hand before he even was aware of his surroundings. The screams continued and then cut off in a ragged cough. A matching learner's blade was already alight in the inky darkness. Qui-Gon's green saber illuminated his figure in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry." Rose panted, shutting her saber down. Obi-Wan followed suit leaving the room in a buzzing green glow of his master's lightsaber. Rose's sleep tunic was sweat stained and she was wiping her face and hair with her sleeve. Qui-Gon knelt by her side.

"What was it?" Qui-Gon asked. "A dream?"

"Yes." She replied. "I have night terrors."

"How do you feel, padawan?" Qui-Gon reached out a hand to her forehead but did not make physical contact. "Is this touch okay?"

Rose flinched back then considered the question. She nodded, allowing him to touch her forehead.

"I feel afraid." She admitted before pulling away and standing up. "I will use the refresher and meditate."

"An appropriate response." Qui-Gon said before turning to his padawan. "Are you all right, Obi-Wan?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan replied. "I was merely startled."

"Can you sleep?" Qui-Gon asked. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Goodnight, Obi-Wan."

"Goodnight, master."

* * *

Rose locked herself in the refresher and vomited up the remains of dinner into the toilet. Her skin felt sweaty and slimy, fear oozing from her pores.

She had hoped that having someone in the room with her while she slept might stop the dreams for a time, but she'd been wrong. Master Jinn and his padawan had seen more of her weakness. Master Drum would be massively disappointed when Qui-Gon reported tonight's interactions to him, and she had no doubt his next stop would be the council. She would be sent to the mining colony for her fear and ineptitude.

A short trip through the 'fresher couldn't get the crawling feeling off her skin, but it would have to be enough for now. She had to meditate and try to reclaim the emotions swirling around her.

Robed in a fresh tunic, she went back to her mat on the balcony. Dawn was still far off, the inky jungle below quiet and unmoving. She could feel the Force signatures of both nearby Jedi, Obi-Wan's energy back to resting levels. Qui-Gon was still awake, but his energy was shielded from her awareness. He was probably thinking about what had transpired that day.

Rose reached for the positive mantra she'd cobbled together for the meditation earlier: I am aware of the living Force. I trust in it above all.

She remained in meditation until the first rays of sunlight filtered over the jungle horizon, when she stirred and set to making breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

When Obi-Wan cracked his eyes open the next morning, the jungle outside was alive with birdsong and the sun was cresting the treeline. His companion was missing, though he could feel her Force signature nearby. Upon rising and investigating the main area, he found Qui-Gon in the middle of his morning stretches and breakfast grains still warm on the table for them. He sat down, blinking sleep out of his eyes and wishing not for the first time he brought kaff with him on missions.

"You arose late." Qui-Gon said before going upside down in a handstand position, long hair brushing across the floor. Obi-Wan grunted and began to drink from one of the cups of tea laid out before him.

"You also neglected to perform your morning stretches before breaking your fast." Qui-Gon continue as Obi-Wan closed his mouth on a bite of grains. Obi-Wan put his spoon down guiltily, swallowing.

"Forgive me, Master. Our last missions have made my habits careless."

"No matter. I am sure you will make up for it during your exercises today. I expect you to push yourself aerobically, using the available terrain."

"Yes, Master."

They both looked up to see Rose standing in the doorway, watching their exchange.

"Good morning, Padawan. Did your morning meditation and stretches bring you balance and energy?" Qui-Gon asked, coming down from his handstand at last and wiping his forehead. He came to the table in search of his morning tea, downing the entire cup in one gulp.

"Yes, Master. Thank you. May I inquire the same of you?" Rose asked, taking her seat next to Obi-Wan and taking her tea as well.

"Indeed. I believe the meditation has brought me more clarity on the issue of Master Drum, I intend to join him in his negotiations today. Did you hear Obi-Wan's assignment for the day?"

"Yes, Master."

"Go with him and help him navigate the terrain, I invite you to follow his routine and push yourself as you are able. I wonder if a rigorous exercise regimen may give your mind a way to channel the emotions causing your night terrors."

"Yes, Master. I will push myself."

Qui-Gon poured himself another cup of tea while Obi-Wan dug into his grains. It was a moment before he noticed the other padawan participating in the same rigid formality as the night before. He stilled his spoon and watched his master, who seemed to have gotten lost in thought. He cleared his throat. Qui-Gon shook himself with a frown, which only deepened when he saw the other padawan's behavior. He picked up his own spoon and shoved a bite of grains into his mouth, wincing as the spoon clanked against his teeth. Rose watched his annoyed expression.

"Forgive me, padawan Thy'la. I do not take well to the forced imbalance of rank between padawan and master. I find it archaic and would rather treat you as an equal in the Force."

"I see. I will take my meal in my quarters to avoid imposing Master Drum's standards upon you both." She pushed away from the table and took bowl and mug into their room. Qui-Gon pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Master, may we lay this particular issue to rest for some time? I think perhaps our companion would be more comfortable if routine was disturbed as little as possible. I could use the opportunity to learn how the proper standards should be observed, I have let my discipline lapse recently."

"Fine, fine." Qui-Gon said. "But I won't be leaving it alone forever. It isn't right that a learner as bright as padawan Thy'la be living under these standards like a caged bird."

"Peace, master." Obi-Wan replied. "I only meant to help."

"Peace, Obi-Wan. I know. I should meditate on my behavior and release this frustration into the Force. I would not like to make rash decisions in the presence of Master Drum today."

"I should meditate as well, I would like to have a clear goal in mind for training today."

"You are a good student, Obi-Wan. I trust you to lead padawan Thy'la with capability and strength."

Obi-Wan shoved the last bites of his breakfast into his mouth and drank the last dregs of tea on his way to the kitchen fresher, cleaning his dishes quickly. He set them out to dry and moved into his quarters. Rose was finishing her meal, a book between her crossed feet.

"May I take your dishes to the fresher? I am following your example of responsibility and neatness."

"Um." Rose said, flushing slightly. "I had thought I would perform the kitchen tasks today."

"If you prefer to, I won't disrupt your routine. Master Qui-Gon and I have already taken care of our dishes."

"Oh."

"I will spend a short time completing the morning exercises that I neglected, then we may begin our training for the day."

"Yes, padawan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan thought briefly about doing his routine in their quarters, then decided to go out on the deck to keep his own space. The sun was fully up over the treeline, bathing the front of the building in bright, restorative sunlight. Obi-Wan settled into his first position, then encouraged the living Force through his limbs as he moved through his routine.

* * *

The exercises that Obi-Wan planned during his meditations and stretches would take them a good part of the day, and he hoped would leave them tired enough to sleep well that night. He wanted to get in several miles of running plus agility over obstacles, then a long regimen of strength building, handstands and force-driven lifting, and then finish with sparring. He related all this to his companion as they descended the rock face their Bereen dwelling was built into and made their way into the jungle.

The air was thick with moisture and growth, though the heat was not yet noticeable. Qui-Gon had impressed upon them the importance of bringing their canteens even though the temperature was moderate.

"Heat sickness can be unnoticeable until it is too late. Our recent missions did not adequately prepare us for a higher-humidity atmosphere and I expect you both to be wise in your decisions." His master said, handing them the waterskins as he shooed them out the door.

"I wish to know your fitness level, forgive me, without your master's input. Do you think what I have described to you is within your capacities?" Obi-Wan asked his companion as they were stripping down to their workout coverings.

"Yes, I think so. I would like to challenge myself." Rose replied. "...And you are forgiven."

"Thank you. Would you like to lead or shall I?"

"I will for this portion of running, I have some natural formations in mind that will be good for what you have described." She braced herself on the jungle floor, then began to sprint through the trees.

Obi-Wan's body took to the exercise eagerly, endorphins fueling his speed and agility. He flipped over some logs and dodged through the trees, barely feeling the soft earth under his boots. The groundfall became thicker, branches and wood crunching underfoot until they ran out across several more felled trees to cover a large ravine.

Rose led them down a sloping hill to where the water from the ravine turned and wound through rocky, mossy, chillier terrain. She took a path across the rocks, leaping gracefully over the water. Obi-Wan followed, taking the opportunity to vault with both hands and feet across the wide river.

From the river they climbed once again into more heavily wooded terrain, giving their legs a strong workout to push up the steep incline. The rockiness increased, and then they were leaping rock-to-rock up a dried riverbend. The opposite side of their Bereen dwelling was visible through the tall jungle trees, and they flattened out into the grassy area where they began. Obi-Wan estimated a good half mile or so through the entire course. They ran that path five times before pausing to take a sip from their canteens.

"Your agility is well placed. Do you train this course in your free time?" Obi-Wan asked as they rested.

"Not as much as I should. My days are mainly taken up with researching the Bereen, taking notes and hearing their stories. But I do take walks every morning and evening before my meditations."

"Shall I lead our calisthenics?" Obi-Wan offered. She nodded. The sun was approaching midday, filtering down through the canopy to them. The humidity had somewhat disappated but left behind a sticky sheen of sweat on their skin.

They pushed through two hours of muscle building before stopping to eat their ration bars. They were flushed from head to toe and Obi-Wan's muscles ached pleasantly.

"How many standard years are you, out of curiosity? I'm Eighteen." Obi-Wan asked Rose as they lounged in the tall grass and chewed.

"Eighteen Coruscanti years as well, by the Temple's estimate. I was abandoned at a temple in the Outer Rim and brought by a master to be trained."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But then, you did not have to come to terms with severing your attachment to your family. I was taken from Stewjon when I was young, but still old enough to remember my mother. It took some work to rid me of my attachment to her."

"Oh. Yes, then it probably is better to not remember."

"What day did you choose to be your naming day?" Obi-Wan asked. "I did not have the freedom to choose, and mine is in the middle of the rainy season."

Rose looked out across the waving grass, thinking. Obi-Wan noticed one of her buns had fallen out of its tie.

"I never chose a naming day. I didn't know what I would do with that kind of celebration, and Master Drum would have discouraged it even if I had."

"Oh." Obi-Wan finished his ration bar and stored the wrapped in the pocket of his canteen. He couldn't think of anything else to say or ask. His companion had a hard lot in life, he didn't know where he could tread without the ominous Master Drum intruding on her thoughts. Her Force aura was harder to read now, since she was thinking. It fluctuated between frustration, sadness, and the desire to improve.

"How is your Force-lifting?" Obi-Wan asked as he stood and stretched a little.

"I'm not sure. My master says I lack the focus to manipulate objects, but I think that I have improved since he last saw my skills."

"Let's go back to the river, so at least if we fall, we fall in the water." Obi-Wan said. They picked up their canteens and followed their earlier trail down to the water.

"So, you stand on your hands and use the strength of the Force to maintain balance while also manipulating objects?" Rose asked as they crossed the logs.

"That's right. It allows you to spread your awareness out over a larger area and maintain both internal and external control."

"I see."

Once they were at the area with the rocks crossing the wide river, Obi-Wan took off his boots and tunic, leaving him in only his leggings. Rose followed suit, keeping her chest bindings and leggings on.

"I wonder if the water is cold?" Obi-Wan asked. He reached a hand in and was pleasantly surprised to find it was warm.

"Volcanic vents are all over the planet, venting the heat from the planet's core." Rose replied, also bending to touch the water.

"Excellent. I usually fall at least once before I've achieved the correct level of control. It will be nice to take a warm bath." Obi-Wan said. He picked his way out into the middle of the river where the water was rushing slightly faster. He selected two decently placed rocks and kicked up into a handstand, centering his core and behind with Force energy.

Once the tremors of balance slowed, Obi-Wan reached out his consciousness and selected a nearby rock that was less stable in the water. Slowly, it rose from the water's surface and began to orbit his toes. He considered its weight in the Force and adjusted his control. Then he picked up another.

"Oh, there are fish." He said, making the mistake of opening his eyes as the rock he'd selected from under the surface rose above the ripples. The shiny silver scales had caught his attention. The first rock dropped into the stream, followed by his body as he toppled in.

"Does your master not scold you for inattention?" Rose asked warily. She was standing on a nearby rock, watching him as he pulled himself out of the warm water.

"He does. But also allows me to learn from my mistakes. I allowed myself to be distracted, and now I can grow from that mistake."

"I see." Rose was clearly thinking about his words, so Obi-Wan returned to his rocks and kicked back up, ignoring the tickle of water making rivulets down his skin. He began to pick up rocks one by one, reaching eleven before he decided to just maintain his balance. The Force flowed through him, dancing off the ripples and runs of the water below. The sun shone on his bare feet, filling him with warmth.

After some time he discovered he was falling asleep, and his ears were numb. He came back down to discover his leggings were dry from the heat of the sun. He blinked, trying to get ahold of what else he was seeing.

Rose was surrounded by a cloud of rocks, rotating tightly in an orb around her serene face. She must have had dozens slowly revolving around her. And her master thought she was incapable with the ways of the Force? Impossible. He would have to tell his master about this.

Such concentration shouldn't be broken, so Obi-Wan sat on a larger rock and began to meditate, thinking about how he could shore up his control for the future. His weakness seemed to lie in individual rocks being given too much importance. If he drew them to himself in a slightly more natural way, his mind could handle more objects at once.

A gasp startled him out of his thoughts, and he opened his eyes in time to see Rose topple off her rock, all the stones she'd been holding with the Force raining down on her submerged body. Obi-Wan felt a bright bloom of pain through the Force.

He waded over, swimming quickly where it got too deep around her core rocks. He pulled Rose up by her arm, coughing water.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked. Rose's eyes were darting around their surroundings, looking for an attacker or threat of danger.

"I don't know. I just felt a wave of cold, and it was like something cut through the serenity of my meditation. I don't understand it."

"You're bleeding." Obi-Wan said. "We should wrap that."

Bruises and minor cuts from the rocks were already starting to bloom on her head and shoulders, and a large gash indicated where a more jagged stone had cut her flesh. Blood was running in a bright rivulet down her cheek.

They came ashore, Obi-Wan going to his canteen pocket, where he knew he kept extra bandaids and bacta patches for these such occasions.

"My master will be disappointed that I got blood on my uniform." Rose said unhappily. There was a splash of red on the top edge of her chest binding from where the cut had dripped.

"Perhaps you can excuse it as an accidental bleed through from some of your other personal linens." Obi-Wan said. "He should be more understanding of the body's natural processes."

Rose stared at him in surprise as he applied the bacta patch and bandaid to her forehead. Obi-Wan was mildly surprised at his own boldness. Was he encouraging another padawan to lie to her master to avoid punishment? That was most unlike him. But she was already punished enough in her daily routine...

"I'm sorry, I overstepped. I simply thought it might be a way to avoid some of Master Drum's infamous ire." He said evenly. He gave her a bandage to mop up her cheek and chest with.

"Thank you, padawan Kenobi. I will consider your suggestion."

Obi-Wan sighed and turned away. He had made her go all formal and retreated, which hadn't been his goal with this training.

"Do you feel well enough to spar, or would you prefer to rest and clean up further?" he asked his companion, offering her the canteen.

"I can spar. I wouldn't like to disappoint master Qui-Gon with an early return." She said, taking it.

"Qui-Gon does not expect us to push through injuries unnecessarily. Health maintenance is as important as maintaining our training."

"Yes, padawan Kenobi." She said. She took her lightsaber out of her canteen and looked it over for issues. He did the same to his own.

"I am beginning Sha'ra technique but am strongest in Ataru." Obi-Wan said. "What form do you take?"

"I have only learned form one and the younglings instruction of the others."

"Oh." Obi-Wan said. "When Master Drum said... I assumed..."

"Peace. I will try to keep up with your skills. Then you can show me some more conforming techniques." Rose said, stepping away from their packs and taking a ready stance.

"Peace." Obi-Wan said. "Thank you."

They began with basic sparring, moving over the rocky ground easily. Obi-Wan found that Rose's technique was rock-solid on the basic forms, even catching him on some that he hadn't practiced in some time. When he began to move into his Sha'ra technique, she countered with form one but did not allow him to gain ground. They moved into the trees towards the more wooded area, using the logs to determine their footwork and stances as they went.

Through their match, Obi-Wan could feel calm determination from his peer. She did not allow anxiety to guide her footwork even when she slipped slightly on her log and had to correct her balance in the Force. Though her moves were basic, he was not in any danger of injuring her person through her defense.

His first mistake was moving out of rhythm when they reached the other side of the ravine on their log. He jumped and attacked on the off-beat, leading to a loss of pace that caused them both to stumble.

His second mistake was trying to correct his footwork with a trick instead of a grounded recovery. He could hear Master Qui-Gon's words in his ear as he thudded down a log, making it splinter with his weight. He fell further, and felt white-hot pain blossom from his thigh.

"Obi-Wan!" Rose shouted, extinguishing her lightsaber and jumping down to his level. He was still trying to process what exactly had happened. A piece of wood the size of his thumb stuck out of his leg, causing sticky blood to spread over the surface of his leggings.

"What do I do?" Rose asked. "Do I run for the masters?"

"Give me a moment to center myself in the Force, then we will go to the compound together." Obi-Wan said.

"I can carry you on my back if you help balance your weight in the Force." Rose offered.

"One moment." Obi-Wan gasped. He reached into the Force for balance and comfort to fight the rolling nausea that threatened his composure. He could feel the wood was a good two inches in his thigh muscle, but no major arteries were in danger of being cut. He used the Force to tamp down waves of pain as they came, stilling his leg and stopping the bleeding for now.

"Okay. Help carry me to the top of the rise on this side, I will balance my weight and the pain for as long as I can."

Rose knelt in front of him and he clasped his arms around her neck, lifting his legs and behind with a soft push from the Force. She straightened her legs, adjusting to his weight, and began to walk up the rise.

Master... we are in need of your help..." Obi-Wan sent through their bond. He could feel Qui-Gon's shields were firmly in place up in the compound, nearby to the block of cold energy that was Master Drum. He sent a small push of energy towards his Master, trying to catch his attention. He had to retreat before he could find out for sure if he'd been heard, his energy was waning and he needed to support himself or it would be a very long trip up to the complex.

"Have you ever been told the parable of Master Me'li'krem?" Rose asked as they trudged up the slope.

"No."

"Master Me'li'krem tried to become the most knowledgeable Jedi Master of his time. He obtained knowledge quickly, reading every book in the Temple and beginning to branch out to other temples. He always hungered for more to read, more to know."

"Sounds foolish."

"Maybe so. He travelled to a temple far out on the Outer Rim, so far that it has since been lost to us. The temple was only in possession of one book, and the Master believed that it was the last one he needed to indeed become the most knowledgeable in the galaxy. When he entered the temple, there was only one guard sitting in front of the book he desired. In his haste, he used force on the temple guard rather than reason. But instead of cursing him, the temple guard only laughed. When the Master opened the book, the pages were blank."

Rose stopped, the only sound was them panting as they climbed.

"...Is there more?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not as far as I know." Rose replied. "What do you think the parable is?"

"Perhaps not to seek more than your share, because in your blindness you'd break the Jedi code."

"Perhaps. Though I think it is more appropriate not to change the will of the Force, because it will forsake you."

"Interesting. Perhaps we should ask Master Qui-Gon what his interpretation is."

"Perhaps."

They crested the rise, and Rose strained against the weight as the compound grew closer. Obi-Wan could feel her limbs straining with the fatigue of practicing and carrying him. She staggered into their assigned wing before collapsing to her knees, Obi-Wan sprawling on top of her. Footsteps rang out to meet them as Qui-Gon sprinted to their side.

"What has happened here?" Master Drum was sweeping along behind the other Master.

"Obi-Wan, you're injured." Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan's limp form off of Rose, who dragged herself to all fours wearily.

"It was a careless mistake in footing, Master." Obi-Wan explained. "I made a poor choice of form and fell on some old wood."

"Get up." Master Drum yanked Rose to her feet. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Obi-Wan made a mistake, Master, you heard-" Master Drum slapped her across the mouth, the blow echoing in the hallway. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked on in shock.

"You are responsible for that boy's injury, is that how you take responsibility?" He hissed, eyes blazing in cold anger.

"No, Master." Rose mumbled.

"Go to my office, you will received your punishment and your assignment for tomorrow." Master Drum said, turning away from Rose as she looked intently at the flooring.

"Yes, Master." Rose said, fleeing the hallway.

"Master Drum, the council will hear of your unorthodox methods of discipline." Qui-Gon said, blue eyes flashing in displeasure. "What has occurred here is a simple mistake, and not of her making. I hope that you will keep that in close mind while considering your punishment."

"A good padawan is one who admits fault." Drum said simply. "Do you have enough medical supplies to take care of your padawan?"

"Yes, I think so. We are both competent in the healing arts, he will make a quick recovery." Qui-Gon replied. "Mistakes are necessary for padawans to find their path. The Force is about learning as well as changing."

"I'm glad you think so." Drum said, turning on his heel and disappearing in the direction of his office.

"Something is very wrong with him." Obi-Wan grunted as Qui-Gon's attention returned to his leg. "I fear for his padawan."

"I do as well, one can hope that he will take more note of my words than he outwardly lets on." Qui-Gon said. He opened the pouches on his belt, unfolding some painkiller root and several bacta patches.

Obi-Wan gratefully accepted the natural drug, chewing it as Qui-Gon laid his large hands on his leg and began to call on the living Force. It was an unnerving feeling as the wound began to knit itself up slowly, from the inside out. The piece of wood clattered to the floor, a dribble of blood falling to the floor. Qui-Gon let out a tired sigh, halting his healing as the last of the wood shards came out. He unfolded a bacta patch and laid it over the remaining damage. Obi-Wan knew from experience that Qui-Gon would leave him with a small reminder of his mistake and allow his body to work on its own unless there was an impending emergency.

"Do you think you can walk?" Qui-Gon rumbled.

"Yes, Master. Thank you. I made the mistake of countering poor form with a trick instead of the basics. I will remind myself to do better."

"Good." Qui-Gon raised his tired blue eyes to his.

"Did the negotiations go poorly?" Obi-Wan asked concernedly as they got to their feet and began slow progress towards their quarters.

"The council was right to be worried. Master Drum is no longer operating under the Jedi Code, he has personal interests in this negotiation that prevent him from being reasonable."

"Such as?"

"I believe he is working with the Trade Federation on an alternate contract that will give the Trade Federation unlimited mining access to Bereen in exchange for enormous personal gain."

"But... Master Drum cannot assume personal gain, Jedi have no attachments, least of all wealth and status."

Qui-Gon stopped, let out a deep sigh, and pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand.

"Obi-Wan, what did you notice about training with your peer today?"

"She's gifted, Master. Incredibly powerful. Her control of the Force is parsecs beyond mind even though she does not think herself skilled at all. And her lightsaber form was basic, not evolved beyond form one, but she kept pace with me and never once gave ground."

"I suspected as much." Qui-Gon mused. "Why do you think her Master has stunted her growth as a Jedi?"

"Does it have to do with her power? Is he trying to force her away from the Jedi?"

"Possibly. I need to think on how this is all connected." They reached their quarters and Qui-Gon made a beeline for his tea pouch still sitting on the breakfast table.

"With your leave, Master, I'll read and elevate my injured leg until evening meal."

"Yes, yes." Qui-Gon was already deep in thought, following his tea-making routine.

Obi-Wan went to his bedroll and stretched out on it, the after-shocks of adrenaline and the ache in his leg making his head heavy, not to mention the rigorous exercise from earlier. He picked up a book from Rose's shelf and had barely stretched himself out on his bedroll before sleep took him.


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan jolted awake sometime later. The sky outside was quickly dimming, and the smell of cooking grains wafted in from the kitchen. He hauled himself up, leg twinging a little, and hastily made his way out to the main area.

"Sorry, Master, forgive me. I fell asleep."

Qui-Gon, alone at the table with the remnants of his meal, looked up from his holopad.

"Padawan Thy'la hasn't returned?" Obi-Wan blinked in confusion.

"It would seem not." Qui-Gon said. He gestured to the still-warm bowl of grains set out across from him. Obi-Wan sat, his stomach rumbling. He scooped the grains into his mouth, gratefully accepting a slice of bread Qui-Gon passed to him.

"I don't like this waiting and stepping around Master Drum. And I don't like that I have only seen a handful of Bereen since we landed. I communicated with the council and they agreed that Master Drum must be arrested and returned to the temple to speak for his crimes." Qui-Gon said, setting down his holopad and resting his elbows on the table, his familiar crease between his eyes deepening as it usually did when he was worried.

"How are we going to incapacitate him?" Obi-Wan asked between mouthfuls. "He's powerful."

"I'm working on it." Qui-Gon said, his lips set in a hard line. "He-" Qui-Gon trailed off, attention grabbed by something at the door. Obi-Wan followed his gaze, and his stomach instantly turned. Ronna was standing in the doorway, staring down at her feet. Even in the dim light, it was obvious something was wrong. Qui-Gon was out of his chair in an instant.

"What is the meaning of this?" Qui-Gon asked. Obi-Wan's stomach flipped again as they approached. Ronna let out a shaky breath and raised her chin, revealing the damage to her face. Her cheekbone was split, still fresh with blood, and bruises were rising on her cheek and chin below. On the opposite side, the welt from Master Drum's slap was darkening and her lip was bloody.

Qui-Gon reached out a hand to her, but she flinched away.

"We will not harm you further." The Master said in a gentle tone. "May I offer you some calm and healing?" He reached out his hand towards her bruised cheek. This time she allowed herself to lean into his touch, her body sagging as the comfort and healing Force flowed between them. As Obi-Wan watched, she let her cheek rest heavily against Qui-Gon's rough palm, the bruises receding slowly under his touch.

"I couldn't keep him out of my mind. He punished me for Obi-Wan's injury, for enjoying spending time with another padawan, and when I tried to push him out he broke down my defenses. He found out everything about the surveying I've been doing on the Bereen, he destroyed my notes and samples." Ronna said, her sorrow and shame washing across them both.

Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon's anger rise at this new revelation, and his own emotions struggled underneath the surface. Qui-Gon retracted his hand from Ronna's face, and crossed his arms over his chest. Ronna's eyes returned to the floor, and they noticed how she awkwardly held her hands curled in to her chest. Qui-Gon reached for one of her hands and again she flinched away. Then she reluctantly unfurled them, revealing welts across the palms of both hands.

"Come to my room, I have supplies there." Qui-Gon sighed, sounding older than his years and heavy with sorrow. The two padawans traipsed after him as he went for his rucksack and extra medical supplies. He gestured to the bedroll, indicating they should both sit. Ronna reluctantly sat on the bedroll, looking blank and miserable. Obi-Wan hovered at her side, unsure of what he should do.

"Your master's mind is not only corrupted, he has strayed from the Jedi path entirely. We have no choice but to arrest him, though I suspect he will make that difficult for us." Qui-Gon mused as he retrieved two bacta patches from his rucksack and offered them to Ronna for her face. She gratefully pressed them to her cheeks and used the wrapper to daub at her lip.

"But if Master Drum is removed, how will I become a Jedi?" Ronna asked softly. "Will I be given a new Master?"

"Yes." Qui-Gon said simply. "But I suspect you will excel quickly with a proper teacher. If anything, you will be a Jedi Knight sooner." He reached out one large hand, waiting for her to place her smaller hand in his, palm up. He laid his other hand on top, nearly eclipsing her hand in his. A deep breath, and the living Force began to flow once more.

"You are so warm compared to Master Drum and my faint memories of the temple." Ronna said, immediately looking ashamed of her words.

"I have never complied with the rigid side of the temple's teachings. Touch and warmth are means to satisfaction and health, depriving a creature of what it naturally craves leaves it unsatisfied and likely to stray."

"Have you ever been reprimanded physically?" Ronna asked. Qui-Gon's eyes darkened, but he still answered her question.

"I have. My Master succumbed to the temptations of the dark side long before I was his student, and I fought him constantly once I sensed what he was." Qui-Gon released her now-healed hand. "Heal the other as I have shown you."

"I can't." Ronna's eyes widened. "I've never been taught how."

"I taught you just now. Focus on your hand and feel the living Force as it flows through your body. Envision your hand whole, surrounded in Force energy.:

"I can't-" Ronna protested. Obi-Wan gently touched her injured hand, steadying it. She set her lips in a line, cutting off any further whining.

"Feel the Force," Obi-Wan prompted. "Open yourself up to it."

Ronna took a shuddery breath and allowed her eyes to slip shut. The Living Force began to stutter back to tangibility, flowing eagerly through her body. Ronna involuntarily gasped as the flesh of her hand became whole and unmarred, much quicker than Qui-Gon's work had been. It was like the flash of a blaster bolt, she sagged after the quick flash of power, panting slightly.

"You must work on slowing down the transfer of energy," Qui-Gon said gently. "Or you will do harm trying to use yourself as a conduit for the Force. It is meant to be balanced and flowing, not pushed quickly."

"A tree doesn't grow in a day." Obi-Wan added. Qui-Gon fixed him in an amused smirk.

"Obi-Wan has already had my lectures and metaphors as his constant companion, I daresay he knows them better than I."

Ronna allowed a small twinge of a smile onto her face as the Force hummed contentedly between the three of them.

"I will give you another lesson after dinner, you must be hungry from the day you've had. Rest now, then we will plan for tomorrow." Qui-Gon finalized. Ronna nodded, her calm demeanor sliding back into place before she Ronna to take her meal. Obi-Wan hovered, unsure whether to follow the other padawan or stay with his master.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked the younger man.

"Can we speak on the balcony?" Obi-Wan asked, shifting from foot to foot. It was his anxious habit when he was thinking particularly hard about something.

"Silence your feet and your mind, then we may speak." Qui-Gon replied, noting the nervous habit. Obi-Wan fidgeted, then took a breath and stilled his feet and mind. When he opened his eyes, Qui-Gon had moved, cat-like, onto the balcony.

"Master, I am uneasy." Obi-Wan said. "It turns my stomach to see the damage done to our companion."

"Mine as well." Qui-Gon leaned on the wall of the dwelling, leaning his head back onto the stone.

"What do you know of Master Drum?" Obi-Wan asked. "How can we hope to defeat the dark side in this manner?"

"I am pursuing many possibilities, and will inform you when I settle on one. For now, we must tend to Ronna, and be ready."

"I don't like waiting." Obi-Wan sighed. "As I said, I feel uneasy."

"Your instincts are getting sharper every mission." Qui-Gon reached for him and rested a warm hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. He was instantly grounded by his master's calm, and warmed by the touch. He leaned back into Qui-Gon's hand, allowing the comfort flowing between them to ease his anxiety.

"Anxious feelings are the gateway to fear. Do not let your unease determine the course of the day."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan said. "I will sit with Ronna while she eats her meal, we will reconvene with you later for our lesson."

Qui-Gon hummed in reply and fixed his eyes out on the darkening jungle.

Obi-Wan sighed, running his hands through his hair as he moved through Qui-Gon's room to join Ronna.

"May I sit with you?" He asked. She inclined her head, and he sat down at the table, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Um, some day we had." Obi-Wan said, wincing a little. Not his best delivery.

"Yes." Ronna replied, watching him over her bowl.

Obi-Wan tried to organize his thoughts, but she spoke before he could negotiate a way forwards with himself.

"May I ask you something?" Her dark eyes implored him.

"Yes, of course." Obi-Wan replied. "Anything."

"Have you met many padawans your age?" Ronna asked. Obi-Wan blinked, somewhat thrown by the question.

"Yes, I suppose so. There are hundreds of padawans at the temples, many of us similar in age and put into the same classes because we were creche-mates."

"Tell me more about the temple." Ronna said.

"Well, it is large. Thousands of Jedi masters, thousands of knights, and as many padawans and younglings. There is the library, the gardens, the creche, and many more rooms besides. All of those bodies have to train and live and follow their calling to the Force."

"I don't remember much of it. I was so small when I was chosen as a padawan that I must have only been there a few weeks or did not make enough memories worth committing of it."

"Hold on, you were only a few years old when you were given to Master Drum? That can't be. Padawans aren't selected until they are at least 7 or 8 standard years, and even that is considered too young."

"When were you selected?" Ronna frowned.

"I was almost beyond the age limit and was on my way to the agri-corps when Master Qui-Gon selected me."

"Oh." Ronna replied.

"I am grateful that Master Qui-Gon took me on and put me back onto the path of the Force. I would have continued on my path of anger and fear if he had not seen the light in me."

"But you are so kind," Ronna's eyes searched his face. "how could you ever turn to the dark side?"

"It's not always as simple as that, I'm afraid." Obi-Wan flushed, looking away.

"I'd like to believe my master was once kind and benevolent, but i've only known him the way he is. He took me away from the temple and has been taking me from hard mission to hard mission, never letting me return to the temple with him, I just..."

She trailed off, staring deep into her bowl as if it would give her some answers. Her hands trembled, making a faint rattling sound on the table.

"If we were anything but Jedi, I would say your anger is justified. I am guilty of feeling it too." Obi-Wan reached across the table and hovered his hand over hers, not touching. Ronna took a deep breath, willing calm and collectedness over them both. Obi-Wan gently let his hand rest on hers, and her eyes flicked up to his, causing a catch in his throat. The current of the Force thrummed between them, and Obi-Wan could barely let himself breathe, let alone bring his eyes away from hers.

* * *

An hour later, the two padawans were knee to knee with a stone on the floor between them.

"Your challenge tonight is to pass the stone between you, lengthening the distance between you on my command, and to speed up the rate of the pass without catapulting the stone into the other. Make the stone an extension of your minds, passing along a smooth thread of consciousness." Qui-Gon told them, the sun almost fully set outside, the last rays peeking around his tall frame in the doorway.

Ronna and Obi-Wan each took deep breaths, and then lifted the stone together. Their consciousnesses rolled around and over the stone until a comfortable balance was reached and they could start drifting the rock between them, allowing it to almost touch their chests before turning back to the other.

"Back." Qui-Gon called, and they scooted themselves back to accommodate. At first it was easy, but as Qui-Gon pushed them back and back and back Obi-Wan began to feel strain on his tired mind, still exhausted from training even though he had slept through the afternoon. His eyes were closed so he couldn't see Ronna's face, but her consciousness also felt like it was draining quickly. When their backs were on the walls of their shared room the rock began to wobble through the air instead of slide smoothly.

"Three more passes." Qui-Gon quietly demanded. They completed the task, somewhat slower than before, but without injury or dropping the rock. When Qui-Gon bade them stop, both padawans released their postures with a sigh of exhaustion. Obi-Wan ran his hands through his sweaty hair and Qui-Gon nodded at their progress.

"Good, both of you. Your control of the Force is stronger every day."

Ronna blinked at the rock that had come to rest in front of her for a moment, then inexplicably burst into tears.

Obi-Wan looked between Qui-Gon and Ronna, unsure of what to do in this situation. Qui-Gon calmly watched the other padawan cry, lifting a hand to hush him when Obi-Wan tried to protest. Already Ronna's sobs were slowing down and she mopped at her face with her hands. As she wound down from her burst of emotion, Qui-Gon knelt in front of her.

"Why the tears, sweetling?" Qui-Gon asked softly, as if she were still a youngling.

"I'm sorry, Master, the tears are for happiness and relief." Ronna sniffled. "It's been a long time since I completed an exercise like this."

Qui-Gon reached out and tilted her chin up. She didn't flinch away this time, allowing her dark eyes to meet Qui-Gon's intense ones.

"A good jedi releases emotion, lest it cloud their mind and actions. Release your tears, then meditate on your path forward."

"You are so kind." Ronna said, her eyes filling with tears again. Qui-Gon released her chin and got to his feet.

"Obi-Wan, your meditation is on healing your wound and becoming ready for what tomorrow brings. When you both finish your meditations, join me in my room tonight. I will rest easier keeping us all safe in one place."

"Are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked as Qui-Gon took his leave. Ronna nodded, scrubbing her face, but still silent.

"Do not be ashamed of your emotional release. It is as important as physical release." Obi-Wan said. Ronna blinked at him owlishly.

"I mean that, er, release prevents clouded judgement." Obi-Wan backpedaled, blushing again. "You know..."

"I..." Ronna trailed off, a flush creeping up her neck. "Um."

"Emotions... well, one should not hold on to them." Obi-Wan finished lamely.

"Indeed." Ronna replied. Obi-Wan internally rolled his eyes at himself for failing to communicate like an intelligent lifeform. He dropped onto his sleeping mat and began to organize his consciousness into an organized state for meditation. He heard Ronna's soft footfalls take her onto the deck to meditate in the dying sun.

In the room beyond, Qui-Gon was hardly paying the padawans any mind. He was already planning for the possible routes the following day could take. Master Drum would hardly sit idle now, when another jedi was onto his treachery. Things would begin to move faster now. Something beat against the corner of his conscience, thinly veiled in mist and darkness. The dark side was at work here, somehow, and it was his task to unravel the layers of mystery surrounding Master Drum.

Qui-Gon had only been acquainted with the reclusive Master from afar, in his memory Drum had only been at the temple one or two times in the last decade, his missions taking him far away from the inner rim planets. There were many masters that preferred quiet and long missions to the constant energy required for frequent negotiating, so Drum was hardly unique in temperament. But Qui-Gon didn't like the situation at all. After watching the man treat the Bereen in the negotiations like animals or lower lifeforms, Qui-Gon was ready to pry more information out of the situation and get it resolved.

The Master's mind drifted to the other padawan meditating just outside his room. Her energy pulsed in the living force like a bright firebug, brighter than Obi-Wan at the moment. Her Midi-chlorian count must be quite high to achieve the sort of raw power she unknowingly had at her disposal. Learning to praise had not come easy to Qui-Gon after Quinlan, after Dooku. But Obi-Wan had needed comfort and praise, anything to keep his mind and heart on the right path.

Qui-Gon had learned to adapt and change his methods after he failed Quinlan, hoping not to make the same mistake with Obi-Wan. And now he had Ronna, who had never felt any sort of affection from her master. If he could undo the harm done by her first master, she could be a valuable knight and master. He couldn't afford to make mistakes with her, to drive her off the path of the light side. She would need him and Obi-Wan in the inevitable fight ahead with Master Drum.

"Master?" Ronna's voice came from the doorway, startling Qui-Gon back to the present. He reached for the light crystal at his side to illuminate the room with a touch.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't tell if you were meditating or not."

"I wasn't. Just thinking. Your meditation went well?"

"Yes, Master. May I bring my bedroll in?"

The sky behind her was inky, no longer even streaked with light. He had been lost in his thoughts for a long time. He could feel Obi-Wan's presence stirring out of his own meditation in the other room.

"Yes, padawan." Qui-Gon said. Ronna unfurled her bedroll at the far end of the room, parallel to his. Obi-Wan would take the middle. Qui-Gon undid his outer robe and his belt, laying them aside.

"Master?" Ronna asked.

"Yes?"

"I am worried about the night terrors." Ronna's voice sounded small, like a youngling's again.

"We would awaken at your distress whether you were in the room or not. Just make sure your saber is locked for now."

"Yes, Master."

"Am I the monkey in the middle?" Obi-Wan asked from the doorway.

"A very poor monkey, given your footwork blunder today." Qui-Gon quipped.

"Touche." Obi-Wan replied.

Qui-Gon touched the light crystal and its incandescence winked out. The three were left in the dark with only the sounds of the jungle to lull them to sleep. When the two padawans' breathing evened out, Qui-Gon let his mind roll, spinning plans for the morning.


End file.
